


Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart ('cause my heart is wherever you are)

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, anne and gilbert being apart honestly gives some good fic ideas, but the certainty that they're in love canonically, i had to put it into parts, its a win win, its sad but also we get the angst of pining again, the gangs back together again, this was supposed to be a one shot but it got too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: The girls are all excited about the upcoming ball at Queens. Well, all except for Anne who can't stop thinking about how the only one she wants to dance with is a thousand miles away.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to only be one part but it got too long so i'm posting it in two parts instead x

“Well what do you think of this one?” Ruby held up a pink dress that really wasn’t any different from the other ten pink dresses she’d shown Anne in preparation for the upcoming ball. 

Anne shrugged, “I think Moody will think you look beautiful in whichever dress you choose.”

Ruby lowered the dress, “So? What if he wants to propose? I have to look _perfect_.”

“It’s too soon for that, don’t you think? You’ve only been official for a few weeks.” Anne stood up and rummaged through the dresses, finally holding up a choice. “This one is lovely.”

Ruby took it behind the dressing screen, “This ball is the first event at Queens, our first event as _adults_ Anne.” 

Anne flopped back onto the bed sighing, “Don’t remind me.”

“I’m sorry…” Ruby poked her head from around the side. “I can’t imagine how hard it must be to have your beau so far away.”

“I don’t even know what Gilbert is.” Anne looked up at the ceiling. “We’ve kissed, and his letters are so romantic. But are we courting? I know I love him, and he loves me. But we’ve never exactly said…”

“You’ve done more than Moody and I…” Ruby shyly reappeared and turned around so Anne could help her button her dress.

“And you’re worried about a proposal?” Anne laughed, raising an eyebrow. “At least you get to see him, I fear I may forget what Gilbert looks like. I miss his eyes, they way they seem to see into my very soul, as if I’m the only one he ever wants to look at….” her voice trailed off as she started thinking about Gilbert.

“What do you think?” Ruby twirled around, showing Anne the dress. 

“I think that’s the one.” Anne smiled sadly, how she wished to be going but she had no one to escort her. Cole was out of town or she could have asked him.

Josie suddenly burst into the room, followed by Tillie. “Girls, you’ll never believe this. Tillie has got two escorts to the ball!”

“Goodness! _Two_?” Ruby squealed. “How ever will you choose?”

Tillie shrugged, giggling “Who says I have to choose?”

The girls all burst into shrieking laughter, except Anne. She couldn’t get her mind off of Gilbert. She missed him far more than she ever expected to, being in love was most inconvenient sometimes.

“I have accepted an offer from Robert.” Josie said proudly. Robert was a kind young man who had been seen around the boarding house on a few Saturdays. Anne didn’t really know much about him, but she knew he was certainly an upgrade from Billy Andrews - well, almost _anyone_ was an upgrade from that weasel. “And I’ve from Jane that she’s expecting Peter to ask her any day now. What about you Anne?”

“I won’t be going.”

They all froze. 

“But you have to!” Ruby grabbed her hand, “How am I supposed to act calm around Moody if you’re not there giving me advice?”

“You don’t need my advice with Moody, Ruby.” Anne patted her hand, “And anyway, the girls will be there too. I don’t feel like dancing, not with Gilbert half-way across the country.”

“Oh yes, do tell us how it’s going with _Gilbert Blythe!_ ” Josie still couldn’t believe it was true. 

“We exchange letters every week, but it’s not the same as actually seeing him. And his _kiss!_ I never knew it could feel like that!” Anne could feel herself blushing just thinking about the way his hands had held her back, pulling her closer to him as if he couldn’t get close enough.

They all started shrieking again until Mrs Blackmore knocked at the door. “Ladies, may I remind you that this is a college boarding house, not the circus. Please keep the noise down.”

They nodded solemnly, apologising as she walked away. As soon as her footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore, they broke into silent laughter.

“You’re really not going Anne?” Tillie said once the laughter had died down.

“I don’t think I can bear seeing everyone dancing, when the only one I want to dance with isn’t here.”

“You’re really in love with him…” Ruby sighed dreamily. “I think deep down, I always knew he loved you and not me. But I’m glad it’s all worked out for the best for both of us.”

“Thank you?” Anne laughed. 

“Ruby, literally everyone knew Gilbert wasn’t in love with you.” Josie folded her arms. “You’d be looking at him all doe-eyed and he’d be staring at Anne instead with the exact same expression. It was awfully distracting, but thankfully I don’t have to sit next to you anymore.”

“He did?” Anne put a hand across her heart. All this time...he’d been looking at her with what Ruby called “romance” in his eyes. The same way he had looked when he appeared at her door.

“You’re so lucky, Anne.” Tillie said, “To be so certain about the man you love.”

“The _man_.” Ruby squealed, “My! It sounds so grown up.”

“I feel lucky…” Anne mumbled, “So lucky that he’s a thousand miles away! Well, one thousand and forty-eight miles away to be exact.”

When all the girls looked at her with an expression that said “how on earth did you know that?!” she shrugged as said, “I looked it up.”

“And a ball is just the thing to keep your mind off him!” Josie put her hands on her hips, “You’ll have fun, and soon you’ll be saying “Gilbert who?””

“I don’t know…”

“ _Please_ , Anne?”

“Please?” they all clasped their hands together against their chests, pretending to beg.

“Alright!” she stood up, giving in, even if it wouldn’t be fun without Gilbert there.

* * *

Anne took a sip of her drink, gripping it tightly as she watched Diana twirling around the dance floor with some mysterious stranger that had asked her to dance. It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves, and here she was on the sidelines again. The others had managed to convince her to come, and it had been alright but there was only so much polite smiling one could do before it became tedious. She really had wanted to enjoy it, and spending time with the girls was always fun, but when they were all off dancing with boys it was hard not to feel left out. There was no way she’d dance with some random stranger, she couldn’t do that to Gilbert. And besides, she wanted her first grown up dance to be with the boy she loved, it sounded far more romantic than with someone she didn’t know.

“Isn’t this splendid?” Diana appeared, face flushed from dancing. “Although not quite as lively as Aunt Josephine’s balls.”

“That’s true.” Anne tried to give her a convincing smile. “You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Diana put a hand to her cheek, feeling her cheeks flushed. “Is it obvious?”

Anne put a hand on her shoulder, “You’re positively glowing.” 

“I’m sorry Gilbert can’t be here, Anne. I know how hard it must be seeing us all dancing.”

“I just miss him even more now than I already did. Who knew you could miss someone this much?”

Diana smiled sadly, “I’m so happy you’ve finally found love, but being torn apart like this? It’s like one of your stories you used to read to us.”

“I didn’t know I was actually writing out my future.” Anne laughed, but her smile dropped a little. “Diana, the more we’re apart, the more I fear. What if he realises he made a mistake. Giving up the Sorbonne for me?”

“He gave it up thinking you didn’t even love him. Does that sound like a boy who isn’t certain you’re what his heart desires most?”

“I never really thought about that...it’s awfully romantic.” Anne put a hand across her chest and Diana smiled. 

“You have a real prince charming.” 

“It still sounds so strange to say it out loud. But I love him, I really do.”

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but her breath caught in her throat as she looked past Anne, over her shoulder. “Anne…”

“Diana what are you looking at…” Anne’s voice died in her throat as her eyes followed Diana’s.

Stood there in the entrance hall, eyes frantically scanning the room was Gilbert. When his eyes finally found Anne’s, something in him relaxed instantly, but he was stuck frozen in place.

Anne had to pinch herself to check she wasn’t dreaming. But there he was, like the true prince charming Diana had called him. He looked tired, but like he was trying to hide it. And for good reason, he must have travelled all night to make it here on time. Anne started running to him and he seemed to have the same idea, pushing through the crowds of people, a look of desperation on his face.

“Gil!” she threw her arms around Gilbert, and he lifted her slightly off the floor as he buried his head against her shoulder. 

He put her down and held her arms, and even though he was the one to surprise her he was still in shock. Part of him feared that it had all been a dream, that she would recoil from his touch, but the minute he had seen her he had never been so certain of anything except that he loved her.

“What are you-? Toronto? And ...the ball? But you…?” Anne couldn’t find the words, her hands moving to cup both his cheeks and his smile grew.

“I couldn’t miss your first ball. And I needed a reason to come see you.” he gently held her arms, eyes roaming her face.

“Ahem.”

They both jumped, turning to see Diana smiling and Josie, Tillie, Jane, and Ruby all with their mouths agape in shock.

“Gilbert... _ Blythe _ ?” Josie’s mouth was most agape. She honestly had been a little skeptical when Anne had mentioned Gilbert. 

“Good evening.” Gilbert instantly switched from being a lovesick idiot to gentleman, politely smiling at the girls who were gawking in disbelief.

“Gilbert!” Moody called from across the room, patting Gilbert on the back and pulling him away from Anne to introduce him to the other Queens’ boys. 

“As wonderful as it is to see you all again,” Gilbert stepped back, casting a glance over towards Anne, “I came to see one person in particular.”

Their schoolmates looked on in half confusion, half relief that finally those two had sorted out whatever tension had been between them for the best part of three years. Gilbert took Anne's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't the first time Anne had danced with Gilbert, but this was different. He held her closer, his eyes never leaving hers. They spun around the dancefloor gracefully, and Anne wondered where he'd learned to dance like that. Unlike the group dance, she was able to be selfish and keep him the entire time, his gaze and attention devoted fully to her. Everyone else faded away, it was just them and the warm feeling growing in her chest.

"How did you even know I was here?" Anne said after a while, the curiosity was burning at her. "I know I mentioned the ball in my letter but I said I wasn't going."

"I went to your boarding house at first, fully intending on escorting you properly but was greeted by a rather unimpressed landlady who told me "suitors are only permitted on Saturday afternoons until 4pm. This is most inappropriate."" He raised the tone of his voice to mock Mrs Blackmore.

Anne's head fell forward as she laughed, "That sounds like Mrs Blackmore."

"She was kind enough to tell me you'd gone out to the ball anyway. But I don't think I'm welcome at your house anymore." He furrowed his brows and Anne sighed, she'd missed these little things. The little details like his eyebrows, or his little freckles on his nose that she'd only recently learned about. 

"I can't believe you travelled all this way to see me. It must have taken all night."

"Sleeping on the train isn't one of my favourite activities, but I'd do it over and over again for you." He looked in her eyes, trying to show her just how much he meant every word, hoping she understands.

They continued dancing, and Anne could see the confused faces of the people around her. There was a group of girls she'd seen about campus all huddled in the corner, pointing subtly to Gilbert and giggling between each other.

"Everyone's staring at you." Anne said, and Gilbert tilted his head.

"They are?"

It was obvious why they were staring. Gilbert had by far been the most handsome boy in Avonlea, but it was clear he carried that title wherever he went. The other boys at Queens were nothing special, but Gilbert just had an air about him that was different. 

"Those girls. They think you're handsome."

"No they don't." He didn't even look at them. "How would you know?"

"Because you are." She said boldly, "and they're giggling between each other, pointing over here."

His hand tightened in hers, but a playful smile crept on his face. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Don't get big headed." She rolled her eyes, "But you do have a splendid chin."

He lifted it proudly. "I'm the luckiest man here, because I'm the one who gets to dance with the most beautiful girl."

"No you're not." She blushed, looking down. 

"I am. No one here has such beautiful hair, or freckles." He took a hand from her waist and brushed her cheek lightly. "We're only drawing attention because people _wish_ they could dance with you."

"People wish they could dance with _you._ " She countered and he shrugged.

"I only notice you."

The song ended, but Gilbert didn't let go of Anne's hands, leading her off the dancefloor.

He pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear, "Come with me."

Her heart started beating quickly, the idea of sneaking away with Gilbert was most romantic but also pretty scandalous. Still, she allowed him to lead her out the main room, glancing over her shoulder but no one seemed to notice.

It was exciting, breaking the rules like this with Gilbert. Suddenly they were not two mature college students, but once again two mischievous school-children - only this time they were in love.

They snuck out into the gardens outside the hall where their friends were busy dancing. The gardens were deserted on the account that the evening air was bitterly cold.

The minute they were out of plain sight, Anne took the initiative and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips against his. It had been too long since they'd been this close. On more than one occasion she had kissed the letter she'd written before sending it off to him, but it just wasn't anything compared to how this felt.

Gilbert smiled as he kissed her, hands tightening around Anne's waist. He couldn't get close enough.

Anne was the first to pull away, and Gilbert leaned down, touching his forehead against hers. 

"I was so scared that being apart was going to change things, but I'm not scared anymore." She murmured, craning her neck so she could look him in the eyes. His hands were still around her, and she never wanted him to let go.

The way he was looking at her right now was the way she'd always hoped someone would look at her. It had never seemed like a possibility, but looking back, that was how he’d always looked at her. Since they’d been...whatever _this_ is, he hadn’t changed how he looked at her, and it made her feel like she’d missed out on so much. How hadn’t she seen it sooner?

He released his arms from around her and she felt her heart sink a little at the lack of contact, but not before he picked up her hand and placed it over his heart, holding it in both of his. "My heart is wherever you are. It has, and always will belong to you Anne. Distance can't change the way I feel." 

"Since when did you become so poetic?" she laughed, her free hand brushing a curl from his forehead.

He dropped her hand and shrugged, "Hey, even doctors can be poetic sometimes."

"Very romantic." She shook her head in mirth and he rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist once again.

"I know I am." He leaned forward, but she pulled back before he could.

"I love you." She'd never actually said those words to him before. She'd said it to other people before, even in writing she'd said it, but none of that matters if she doesn't say it to the only one who should hear it.

His smile grew wider than she’d ever seen it before, "I love you, my Anne with an e." 

* * *

“I saw you sneak away last night.” The next morning, Diana sat on the end of Anne’s bed, legs crossed and eager to hear about the events from last night. “A romantic adventure, I presume?”

“It was simply wonderful.”

“Did he kiss you?”

“A lady never tells…” Anne put a finger to her lips, but then broke into a huge smile. “Maybe a few times!”

“More than once! Anne!” Diana shrieked with laughter. “How scandalous.” she mocked in a voice like her mother’s.

“Indeed.” Anne copied. “I’m devastated he has to leave again. But Diana how foolish I was to ever think he may waver, he travelled one thousand and forty-eight miles just to see me for one night!”

“It truly is romantic.”

“I never imagined my life being anything like this. It’s a novel!” she flung herself down on her bed, clutching a pillow against her chest. “I can’t believe I ever wanted a tragical romance, a happy one is far more romantic.”

“It certainly took long enough.” Diana laughed, laying down next to Anne.

There was a tap at their window, and the girls exchanged a glance. 

“It can’t be…” Anne sat up, “He’s gone back to Toronto.”

Diana shrugged, but Anne ran to the window, flying it open so fast she almost fell out.

“I have about 2 hours before my train leaves, but I couldn’t leave without seeing you again.” Gilbert stood, hand full of pebbles he had been trying to throw at Anne’s window. Suitors were not permitted at this time, but that didn’t stop Gilbert, even if he’s already in trouble with Mrs Blackmore. 

Anne looked at Diana but she had already grabbed Anne’s hat and coat. “Go, I’ll cover for you in case Mrs Blackmore asks.”

“Diana, you’re positively wonderful. Thank you.” Anne threw her arms around Diana and rushed out the door for one last romantic adventure before Gilbert would be thousands of miles away again.

**Author's Note:**

> me writing another Gilbert surprises Anne at Queens fic? and a hsm title? yeah


End file.
